1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing methods and information processing apparatuses for logging into service providers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, multifunction printers (MFPs) having multiple functions, such as a printing function, a copy function, a facsimile (FAX) function, and a scan function, are capable of receiving various services via the Internet from application service providers (hereinafter, referred to as ASPs) that develop the various services on the Internet.
Such ASPs develop various services in any field, and content suitable for each target user, for example, suitable for the purpose or usage is available. For some services, a receiver of a service is required to have a corresponding function.
A first example is a public printing service in which a document is uploaded to a server on the Internet via the Internet so as to be printed at anytime and from anywhere. In order to receive such a public printing service, an MFP must have a function to upload document data to a server via the Internet and a printing function (referred to as a page description language (PDL) function) to print the document data on the MFP. Since it is assumed that scan image data created by reading an image using a scanner installed in the MFP as well as data created by application software is uploaded, a function to create and send scan image data (referred to as a SEND function) is also required for the function to upload document data via the Internet.
A second example is a document storage service in which an MFP transfers scan image data to a server on the Internet so that various types of data are stored on the server. In order to receive such a document storage service, the MFP must have the SEND function described above.
A third example is a FAX transfer service in which an MFP receives transmitted fax data once and transfers the FAX data to a server on the Internet so that a plurality of users connected to the Internet can browse the FAX data. In order to receive such a FAX transfer service, the MFP must have the SEND function described above and a FAX function to receive FAX data.
In many cases, rights to use ASPs are granted to users. Users who are granted a right to use an ASP have an advantage in that any MFP that is capable of being connected to the ASP via the Internet, irrespective of a difference of an installation site or an apparatus type, can use the ASP. ASPs can be used by information terminals, such as personal computers (PCs), cellular telephones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), as well as office automation (OA) apparatuses, such as MFPs. For example, the document storage service allows a PC or the like to upload or download a stored document and to check a document name list or the like.
A technology in which a customized value stored in a server is read into an information processing apparatus and a difference between the arrangement of the information processing apparatus and the customized value is detected so that the customized value is corrected and displayed on a user interface (UI) is known. (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-306204.)
However, according to the known apparatus mentioned above, some problems occur when a plurality of MFPs or information terminals, such as PCs, use an ASP.
A first problem is that users have to memorize information necessary for logging into an ASP in order to use the ASP and, in particular, that memorizing of all of the information is difficult when users use a plurality of ASPs. Also, since when information on an ASP can be registered into an MFP, information on the ASP must be registered into all the MFPs that might possibly be used. Thus, troublesome registration operations are required.
A second problem is that it is hard for users to determine whether or not a desired ASP can be used by them. Even if users memorize information necessary for login, the users may forget about an ASP that can be used by them.
A third problem is that it is hard for users to determine whether or not an MFP or a PC used by them has a function appropriate for receiving various services provided by an ASP. For example, in order to use the public printing service described above, an MFP must have the SEND function so as to upload a document to a server. Also, the MFP must have the PDL function so as to acquire the document from the server and to perform printing based on the document. As described above, even if an MFP or PC can log into an ASP, a service may not be used or only a part of the service may be used, depending on the arrangement of the MFP or the PC.